


The most amazing things that can come from some terrible nights

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [34]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Sleepiness, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I was sleeping and then I wasn’t anymore. I just need you to keep me some company, Yuu. I can't fall asleep if I focus too much on it, all I need is a distraction.”





	The most amazing things that can come from some terrible nights

**Title:** The most amazing things that can come from some terrible nights

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word count:** 1.227

 **Prompt:[3\. Flashes of euphoria](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [12 – Making out](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Awfully long title is from Fun’s “Some Nights”.

 

He had tried. Honestly.

They had gotten back home late that night, they had had a quick dinner and then straight to bed, because they were just too tired to even think about doing anything else.

Yuri had thought he was tired enough to sleep twenty hours straight, but apparently he had miscalculated.

When he had opened his eyes again it was three in the morning, and no matter what he had done until now, he hadn't been able to fall asleep again, and was definitely getting irritated.

He tossed and turned another time, and by now he actually thought he had made enough noise to wake Yuya up. But when he turned around to look at the elder he found him sleeping peacefully, the hint of a smile on his face.

Idiot.

Yuri had tried this the easy way, and there was no way he was going to give up just because his boyfriend was the heaviest sleeper on the planet.

He crawled toward him, moving away his arm to get as close as possible; then he pressed a kiss to his jaw, still willing to make the awakening as less traumatizing as possible.

Yuya made a weird sound, actually, but his eyes stayed closed.

“Yuu...” Yuri chanted, getting nothing more than a grunt in return. “Yuu, it’s eight o’clock. We’re late for work.” he said then, his voice getting more and more irritated. “Takaki Yuya, get up. Manager called, we’re going to get fired.”

It wasn’t as traumatizing as Yuri thought it would be, but it served its purpose: Yuya opened his eyes slowly, confused, looking around.

“Yuri?” he called, groggy. “It’s dark outside, what...” then he opened his eyes a little better and turned his head to check the clock on the nightstand. The wail he let out was definitely too high for someone who had just woken up in the dead of the night, Yuri thought.

“Sorry.” he said, without sounding sorry at all.

“Sorry?” Yuya repeated, astonished. “It’s half past three in the damn morning, Yuri. What’s wrong with you?” he whined, grabbing his pillow and pressing it on top of his face. “Go back to sleep. And shush.” he ordered, his voice coming out muffled.

“But that’s exactly it, Yuuyan.” Yuri told him, as compellingly as possible. “I really can't sleep. I’ve tried to, and I just can't. So I thought...”

Yuya took the pillow away and glared at him.

“So you thought you’d wake me up to share the pain?” he asked, caustic. “Now he chooses to be romantic.” he muttered then, but he pulled up a little, looking at him. “Why can't you sleep?” he asked, clearly annoyed.

“Don’t know.” Yuri shrugged. “I was sleeping and then I wasn’t anymore. I just need you to keep me some company, Yuu. I can't fall asleep if I focus too much on it, all I need is a distraction.” he asked, sneaking closer to him until Yuya caved and opened his arms to welcome him.

“Distraction, uh?” he repeated, his voice sounding almost amused. “Did you have anything in mind?”

Yuri gave him a crooked smile, and half a second later his lips were pressed on the elder’s.

He moved so that he was laying on top of him and Yuya could’ve sworn he had heard him purr when he started caressing his back. He pulled away, chuckling.

“I don’t understand whether you’re kissing me because you’re awake or you’re awake because you wanted to kiss me.” he mocked the younger, brushing a finger down his nose.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. Could’ve kissed you in the middle of the day, I really wished I was getting some sleep right now.” Yuri retorted, grimacing.

“Oh, you’re wishing you’re getting some alright.” Yuya replied, smirking, and rushed to kiss him again before the younger could kill him.

They went on like that forever, and Yuri had almost forgotten how this had started; he kept kissing Yuya in flashes of euphoria, moments where he got more adventurous, where his hands started roaming through the elder’s chest, and moments where he just laid there and let Yuya kiss him, and soon all he could think about was his boyfriend’s mouth and nothing else.

He moved to the side, bringing his arms around Yuya’s neck and pulling him close again, starting to kiss down his jaw and to his neck, relishing the muffled groans the elder was letting out.

“Yu...” Yuya moaned, bringing a hand to his face and forcing him up again. “Almost four in the morning. Alarm set in less than three hours. Don’t push it.” he hissed, then he leant toward him to kiss him more gently, less frantic than the younger had been.

As he was kissing him, though, as he felt Yuri’s tongue against his own and their skin pressed so close together, he just couldn’t help it. He pushed his hips toward the younger in an involuntary motion, and he knew Yuri couldn’t have missed that.

Yuya then let his hands slip lower, to the hem of Yuri’s shirt, letting them venture under it in a slow caress, but still there was no reaction from Yuri, who kept perfectly still, his lips and tongue also moving slower against Yuya’s mouth.

And there Yuya realized what was going on, and cursed through his teeth.

“Don’t you dare.” he said, his voice loud enough. “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me now, Chinen Yuri.” he pulled back a little and saw Yuri with his eyes closed, moving to get a little more comfortable on the pillow.

“Not asleep.” he mumbled, his voice suggesting otherwise.

“Yuri, you woke me up to distract you. And now I'm clearly the one who’s...” he winced. “Distracted.”

Yuri turned to face the other way, waving an arm at him.

“In the morning. ‘night, Yuuyan.” he slurred, and those were the last words Yuya heard from him.

Typical.

 

~

 

Yuya woke up a few hours later, a short while before the alarm clock was set to ring.

He crawled toward Yuri, wrapping an arm around his waist and shaking him.

“Good morning.” he said, yawning.

It took Yuri a while, but in the end he managed to open his eyes and make a disconnected sound, turning around to look at him.

“Good morning.” he said, smiling. “Did we miss the alarm?” he asked, concerned.

Yuya stretched his neck to check at the digital clock on the nightstand and shook his head.

“No, we still have twenty minutes before we have to get up.” he informed him.

“Great.” Yuri snuggled up to him and closed his eyes again. “I can sleep a while longer.”

Yuya chuckled, shaking his head.

“I really don’t think so, Yu.” he murmured in his ear, nibbling at his lobe. “It’s morning now. Time to finish distracting me.”

Chinen opened his eyes again, wincing.

“Oh. So I suppose I haven’t dreamt that.” he commented.

Yuya pushed his hips forward, throwing a sultry look at him.

“Feels like dreaming?” he asked, grinning.

Yuri sat up a little, stretching his arms and then looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I guess we can work on that.” he stated, then moved to straddle the elder.

Yuya stayed perfectly still and enjoyed his reward for not having killed him a few hours before.

He was definitely an awesome boyfriend.

 


End file.
